crimsondarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Whisper
Description "BOO!" First Appearance: CD:Chapter1:P2 Strengths: Genius, Computing, Strength Weaknesses: Wisdom, Modesty, Relationships Whisper has never divulged her real name, or even admitted that she has one. Though playful and talkative, she never speaks about her life before Niobe. Her augmentations are extensive, covering most of her body, and she is Niobe’s expert on augmentation and cybernetics. No-one really knows what extra abilities her augmentations might grant her. Appearance In the Real World Whisper is a heavily augmented woman of small stature and slight build, generally wearing no clothing since the vast majority of her body is comprised of blue and grey augmentations with no realistic skin. The only original parts of her body present and visible are her right forarm, shoulders and chest above the bust up to her nose. The top of her head is comprised of external augs that shaped like a helmet, sweeping back over her head with several antenna on each side and eye coverings at the front which open up into horizontal slits. In Virtual Reality Whisper appears in a Virtual Reality setting as a young woman of small stature and slight build with short, silver hair and dark, brown eyes wearing a sleevless, calf-length blue dress and showing none of the augs she appears with in the real world. Personal Possessions * Common Data Pad Psych Profile Personality Whisper is effectively a genius and not a modest one, often seeing and observing the general populace as a person might observe ants and other insects. Despite her significant intelligence she suffers from depression at having killed her parents and suffered injuries requiring her to use augs due to a home fire she started. However she comes across as playful and often childish in her demeanour, manipulating others as she would a computer for amusement or offering detailed scientific analysis to show off her intellect. In spite of this attitude, Whisper does have a soft side and sported a crush on Daniel for sometime, being too shy or fearful of rejection to confront him about it until Kari encouraged her to act. Goals Whisper's only long-term goal seems to be enjoying as regular a relationship as she can with Daniel although there is speculation that she may be attempting to build or steal a doomsday device for unknown purposes. Whisper also plans to continue avoiding her past and/or keeping it a secret, either because she does not wish to face the consequences and responsibilities of her former life and the actions of killing her parents, or because she simply had no desire to return to it, having found a home on Niobe and friends in its crew. Relationships Under Construction History Whisper was likely born and raised on Gaidana as the child of two influential members in the Creer Syndicate until the age of 14 when she started a fire in the family home that killed them and seriously injured her. For the next six years she underwent significant treatment that resulted in much of her body being augmented. These augmentations required several upgrades due to her growing body, but a strong friendship with a nurse, Craig, kept her sane and saw her through the whole ordeal. She left for space once she was finished with treatment and enlisted with Vaegyr on Niobe as a Privateer for the Republic of Daranir. Additional Information Speculation Wanted Whisper appears to have gained a certain level of fame by the age of 14 which may go beyond her parent's position in the Creer Syndicate and even the media hype surrounding their deaths. She may have also been related to the Daranir royal family, been a popular entertainer or made some significant scientific discovery or advancement. Eating Whisper was shown in page 1 of Chapter 8, with no food as she sat at the dinner table. Since she has so few natural parts left and likely no stomach, she may well sustain them via some Augs in her body that contain and distribute a nutrient rich substance while storing any waste for later disposal. Its uncertain how long she may be capable of surviving without replenishing this supply or renewing whatever power supply her Augs run on. Concept The Making of Whisper Notes Additional tid bits Category:Characters Category:Niobids